Living together
by FabulousandDevious
Summary: Short little oneshot in the day of the life of roger and jessica. pure fluff, please review!


As the morning sun peaked through the window, Jessica did not want to get out of bed.

If a charging rhinoceros had broken through her wall, she still wouldn't have gotten out of bed. She knew what day it was, and that only further persuaded her to stay in bed. The worst day of the year.

Her birthday.

A couple of years ago, Jessica left home to pursue the life of a celebrity. When she met the harsh, cruel world she realized just how tough it was to be a star.

She was pretty poor for a while. So poor that she stopped celebrating her own birthday. Even when she made her debut as a singer she never went back to celebrating it. No one remembered it anyway.

Every year when the day came she just got depressed and stayed in bed.

Resolving to stay in bed for yet another year, she rolled over to see that Roger was not beside her.

This was different. He almost never woke up before her. Even though they had only been going out for a few months, they were already living together and she knew all of his little habits.

And she new for a fact that he never woke up until nine o' clock.

As she stared at the empty spot her sleepy mind began to wonder to where he was.

Perhaps he got a call to go to work early? Or maybe he had gone to the bathroom during the night and hit his head, and was injured!

Jessica began to panic as her tired brain came up with worse and worse possibilities. Suddenly she felt her blood drain as she imagined the worst of them all.

_What if he left me because he doesn't love me anymore?_

Fearing he was gone forever, Jessica was about to cry when she heard something in the kitchen. Curious, she slipped on her bunny slippers and shuffled down to the kitchen. Arriving at the door she heard humming coming from inside.

She opened the door to discover Roger putting the final touches on a wonderful assortment of breakfast foods on the table.

Roger heard her come in and smiled as she stood in the doorway with her mouth hanging open. He walked over to her and gave her a hug as she continued to stare at him.

"Morning, love! Listen, I know you don't like celebrating your birthday and all, but I felt like your special day was pretty important. Although I _might_ have sneaked into the hospital you were born in to find your birth certificate, but only because you refused to tell me what day your birthday was-"

He would have rambled longer but Jessica leaned down and gave him an earth shattering kiss that fried a good part of his brain.

Jessica hugged her furry little boyfriend and rubbed his face lovingly as his eyes spun in his head. She smiled at him and kissed his nose.

"Thank you Roger." she said as she stood him up.

He shook out of his daze and grinned. Then his eyes flashed when he remembered something.

"Hold on, I've got one more surprise for you!" he said running over to the fridge. He opened it up and pulled out a triple decker cake and proudly held it up. Messily scrawled on the top were the words _I love you, Jessica_ written in frosting.

Roger was going to show it to her but accidentally stepped on a stick of butter he had dropped earlier.

His feet flew out from under him and he hit the ground while simultaneously face-planting the cake. His raised his head, which was covered in frosting, to look at Jessica.

She was laughing so hard it looked like she was going to bust a gut.

Roger grinned sheepishly and blinked the frosting out of his eyes.

"Heh, sorry about that, love. I'll make you another one." he said standing up and going to the table with Jessica. He sat himself down and grabbed a fork and knife while looking at his feast with pride. "And on that note, let's eat!"

Jessica gave him a cat like grin.

"Don't mind if I do." she purred as she tackled him to the ground and began licking the frosting off his face. They spent the rest of the day chasing each other around playfully and cuddling.

Jessica had to admit, she wouldn't mind doing this every year.


End file.
